1. Field
Various embodiments described herein relate to a connector and an optical transmission apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In physical designs of electronic devices, flexible printed circuits (FPC: Flexible Printed Circuits) are widely used for connection of signal lines between a printed circuit board and devices through a connector.
The flexible printed circuit is a printed circuit board having flexibility, and the printed circuit board can be bent so that the flexible printed circuit is often used for small products, such as a cellular phone, a digital camera, etc., in which the implementation space is limited.
On the other hand, in recent years, rapid reduction in size, weight and thickness has been made on electronic devices. And micro-fabrication of semiconductor parts and passive parts, etc., has been progressed, resulting in demands for high-density implementation.
In these circumstances, there is a trend toward an increase in the number of pins of a connector connecting wiring lines of a printed circuit board and a flexible printed circuit. And demands are on the rise for narrowing a pitch of a connector unit, and for a conductor unit to support broadband access.
As a related-art technique, a proposal has been made of a wiring circuit board intended to suppress conductive noise (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-38250). Also, a broadband flat-cable coupler has been proposed (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-044769).
However, when an attempt is made to transmit a high-speed signal (for example, not less than 25 Gb/s) using a connector having a related-art narrow pitch, there has been a problem in that crosstalk arises between adjacent channels, and transmission quality has been deteriorated.